I'm Still Here Rurouni Kenshin
by Nightsailer
Summary: Everyone needs a place to belong. But where is the Battousai's? A one shot songfic that has heavy emotion, just like the infamous song by Johnny Rzeznik; I'M STILL HERE.


Kenshin and Kaoru sat on the roof of the Kamiya Dojo. Kaoru was very nervous, wondering what the wanderer would do next. But Kenshin just sat there gazing at the stars. But after a while, he said something, making Kaoru jump.  
"Miss Kaoru, do you think I really belong here?"  
She looked at him strangely. "Of course I do. Where else would you belong?"  
Kenshin looked at his hands. "That's just it. I don't think I have a place to call my own, so I must keep going by myself."  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru flung her arms around him. "Why do you insist on being alone?!"  
He pulled out of her grasp and took a few steps back. "It's what I'm used to." Then he ran down the slanting roof and disappeared into the night, leaving Kaoru once again all by her lonesome. 

I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms 

__

She just doesn't understand... Kenshin walked through the empty streets. _There are no words that can describe what it's like...Why does she keep trying?!_

And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be. 

He walked past the spot where he had faced off with Aoshi and the Oni Waban. He remembered the screams of "BATTOUSAI!" and "DIE YOU GOVERNMENT FILTH!". He had won against them, but their words still rang in his head like the bell in a funeral. 

And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away 

He remembered his master and how he had taught him all he knew. But where had he learned it from? _My master was just like me...A wanderer. He showed me to be this way..._

And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yet you stand there on your own 

Kenshin stood alone on the cobblestones, remeniscing about the past. _Doesn't anyone know who I am? Sometimes it seems as if it would be better if I wasn't here..._

They don't know me,  
Cuz I'm not here. 

He looked up through one of the windows of the houses. Inside was a red headed child that looked a lot like him. The child looked so happy. Then his parents came in and took him upstairs. When the room was empty, Kenshin came up and pressed his face to the window. _This is how it should be...I wish this was MY real past..._

Cuz I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong. 

__

How come they don't think that I can be anything other than a manslayer? Haven't I proven that I'm not the Battousai anymore? They just don't see... 

And how can they say I'll never change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me  
Cuz I'm not here. 

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. "Kenshin! Why did you run out on me like that? I thought we were getting somewhere..."  
"Miss Kaoru!" He stepped back, surprised at the sudden appearance. "Why did you follow me?"  
"That's a stupid question. You don't feel like you belong? Well, I'm gonna MAKE you." 

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid. 

"Miss Kaoru, do you see me? Or do you see the Battousai?"  
"What do you mean? You ask so many stupid questions. I see Kenshin Himura, the wanderer. The one I love."  
_Love?_ He thought. _Maybe she CAN understand..._

And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am. 

"Miss Kaoru, the reason I was the Battousai was because I felt no one could ever care for a swordsman of my caliber, what with how many people he'd killed. They'd only see a dangerous madman out for the blood of all humanity. Someone with a reason for hating the world. But I didn't have one; I just did what was expected of me."  
"Why? Why not be who YOU wanted to be?"  
That threw him. She was understanding better than he thought. He smiled at nothing in particular. "Because I didn't know how to be anything else." 

Cuz I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here. 

__

That's why I always felt so transparent...Like I didn't even exist... He thought. "Maybe that's why I should continue to live the only life I have ever known."  
"But you've led the life of a wanderer too! Why don't you take that path again? Or stay with me! And Sanosuke, and Megumi, and Dr. Gensai, and Suzume, and Ayame, and Yahiko-"  
"But that's not who I'm expected to b-"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE WHO YOU'RE EXPECTED TO BE KENSHIN HIMURA!"  
He thought about that. _Maybe I don't..._

They can't tell me who to be  
Cuz I'm not what they see  
Yeah the world is still sleepin'  
While I keep on dreamin' for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
THAT I'LL NEVER BELIEVE. 

Kenshin hugged Kaoru with all his might. "I think I'm finally beginning to see what you're talking about..." He said quietly.  
"It's about time!" She hugged him back. "Now will you come back to us?" 

Cuz I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I'll never change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now  
Cuz I'm still here. 

Kenshin smiled into the night. When he looked up, he saw the child smiling and waving at him through the window. "Yes, of course I will." 

I'm the one  
Cuz I'm still here.  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'M STILL HERE.


End file.
